Pilot (Credits)
Credits Opening *Supervising producers: Jonathan Collier, Cheryl Holliday; David Zuckerman *Producers: Joe Boucher; Richard Raynis *Executive producers: Howard Klein, Michael Rotenberg *Written by: Mike Judge, Greg Daniels *Directed by: Wes Archer Closing Credits *Executive Producers: Greg Daniels and Mike Judge *Starring: Mike Judge, Kathy Najimy, Pamela Segall, Brittany Murphy, Johnny Hardwick *Also starring: Ashley Gardner, David Herman, Toby Huss, Garland Sartain *Associate producer: Mark McJimsey *Executive story editors: Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, Joe Stillman *Story editors: Alan R. Cohen, Alan Freedland, Paul Lieberstein *Staff writer: Jim Dauterive, Johnny Hardwick *Animation executive producer: Phil Roman *Animation produced by: Film Roman, Inc. *Animation producers: Lolee Aires, Bill Schultz, Mike Wolf *Main theme by: The Refreshments *Underscore composed by: John O'Connor *Casting by: Julie Mossberg *Editors: Don Barrozo, Lee Harting, Mark McJimsey, Leo Papin *Co-producer: Daniel Rappaport *Dialogue Editors: Bobby Mackston, Mark McJimsey, Norm Macleod *Production coordinator: Chuck Austen *Animation production coordinator: Melanie Middien *Script supervisor: Louise Jaffe *Assistant to Greg Daniels: Gina Fattore *Assistant to Mike Judge: Jessica Jarrett *Assistants to the producers: Jill Anthony, Daniel Bolan, Erica Clare, James Fino, Sabrina Francis, Robert Gaston, Kenny Micka, Jill Parker *Music editor: Bobby Mackston *Sound effects editor: Greg King *Production mixer: Ronny Cox *Re-recording mixers: Bob Manahan, Peter S. Carlstedt *Post-production facility: Laser Pacific Media Corp. *Post production audio facility: Sony Pictures Studios *Overseas animation director: Glenn Kirkpatrick *Overseas production by: Rough Draft Studio *Assistant director: Martin Archer *Storyboard: Martin Archer, John Rice, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Character design: Wes Archer, Klay Hall, John Rice, Paul Scarlata *Background design supervisor: Phil Hayes *Background design: John Magness, Lance Wilder *Timers: Dave Brain, Vonnie Batson, Kyunghee Lim, Boowhan Lim *Prop design: Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Caesar Magsambol *Character layout artists: Chris Fria, Lynne M. Healy, Neil Ishimine, Boowhan Lim, Kyunghee Lim, David Preston *Background layout artists: Allan Jacobsen, Sam Kirson *Animation checker: Vonnie Batson *Background key supervisor: Adriana Galvez *Background Keys: Jill Daniels, Barbara Schade *Color design: Paul Felter, Chris Naylor *Ink & paint supervisor: Phyllis Craig *Painters: Shigero Doyle, Mary Dykstra, Debbie Mark, Ronnie Prince, Cookie Tricarico *Animatic supervisor: Anne Osborne *Animatic staff: Dustin Foster, Erik Petraitis, Stephanie Tuck, Carmen Woods, Patrick Buchanan, Robert Ingram *Film Roman production managers: Stephanie Elliot, Lisa Womble *Film Roman production coordinators: Christine Bourgeois, Derek Higgs, Miken Wong *Film Roman accountant: Sandra Contreras *Film Roman production assistants: Acacia Caputo, P.T. Henderson, Jorden Levine *Film Roman post production supervisor: Malisa Caroselli *Film Roman post production coordinator: Celeste Pustilnick *Film Roman assistant film editor: Louis Russell *Film Roman lip sync: Kent Holaday *Film Roman track reader: GLenwood Editorial, Inc. *Film Roman negative cutter: D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen *Film Roman telecine: Matchframe Video *Film Roman camera staff: Patrick Buchanan, Robert Ingram The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. King of the Hill Episode: 4E01 Copyright © 1997 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. King of the Hill and King of the Hill characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Deedle-Dee Productions, Judgemental Films and 3 Arts Entertainment In Association With 20th Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits